1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top case and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a top case having an outsert molding member and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of various portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, and a notebook computer, a request of a flat panel display device which is lightweight, thin, short and small and may be applied to the portable electronic devices, has been gradually increased. A liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, an organic electroluminescence display device, and an electrophoresis display device have been actively studied as examples of the flat panel display device.
After the display device is supplied to a set manufacturer such as a mobile phone manufacturer or a tablet PC manufacturer, the display device is coupled to a main body of an electronic device such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC by the set manufacturer. Problems may occur as follows during this coupling.
Generally, the display device includes devices such as a display panel and a backlight that are assembled together by a lower case and a top case. At this time, since the top case covers an edge area of an upper surface of the display device where a screen is displayed, the top case may be partially exposed together with the screen when the display device is coupled to the main body of the electronic device. Particularly, when the display device is coupled to the electronic device, since an external case of the electronic device covers the screen of the display device within a minimum range to minimize the edge area of the display device, the top case may be exposed externally together with the screen of the display device.
However, since the top case of the display device according to the conventional art is mainly made of metal, if the top case is partially exposed together with an external area of the screen, externally incident light is reflected by the exposed top case. For this reason, deterioration of picture quality, such as a bright line or glittering generated at the edge area of the screen by the reflective light when an image is displayed, may be caused.